Alpha 1.7.0 0451
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 1.7.0 Build 0451 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 09.06.2016 veröffentlicht. Changelog New: * Added combat steel blocks for BA + CV (handheld weapons cannot destroy combat steel blocks - except rocket launcher) * Added first set of armored windows (not destructible by handheld weapons): added thick versions of vertical windows + old shutter windows are now armored windows (more window shapes in production) * Added armored door (not destructible by handheld weapons) * Added Emergency O2 Generator (needs Oxygen Atmosphere). Added "AtmosphereO2" parameter to playfield.yamls (for old single player save games: default of 0.1 is used, for old multiplayer save games: you need to start a new game to make use of this device or add AtmosphereO2 manually to the corresponding playfield.yamls) * Added T2 Repairtool (slightly nerfed T1 Repairtool ) Graphics and Settings: * Added new screen effects: Bloom, Image Processing Effect and SSAO (can be disabled in Settings) * More individual Video Options for different quality settings * Added PBR Shader for building blocks and terrain * Increased Light Intensity on several playfields * Added new start setting for Omicron Orbit (Creative Mode): new CV, SV, HV (thanks to Mr.IceCat and Piddlefoot) * Updated model for Ammo Boxes * Updated model for Oxygen/Hydrogen Generators * Updated model for Gravity Generator * Updated model for Power Generators Improvements: * Blueprint menu now checks for correct blueprint version (Blueprints from Experimental version are not available in Public version's BP Library) * Better sorting in Server Browser: server name, players, ping * Improved saving of intermediate game states which should significantly reduce the likelihood of losing structures due to crashes * Holographic screens get now enabled/disabled with structure * Showing text "No connection to playfield server" if a playfield server hangs * Added better info to all consumables regarding their use (LMB or Shift+RMB) Optimizations: * Major performance optimizations for playfields with many turrets * Internal optimization regarding large structures * Performance optimization of constructors: data processing only done if data has actually changed * Compressing deco/grass data transfer on first connect to a server Balancing: * Increased hitpoints of all turrets and SV+CV weapons * Handheld weapons cannot destroy hardened steel anymore (except rocket launcher) * Concrete: increased hitpoints from 15 to 40 * Hardened Steel: increased hitpoints from 100 to 200 (adapted template) Bug Fixes: * Fixed problem linked to spawning blueprints from Experimental version 1.7 * Fixed: Dying in a turret can lead to "turret occupied" in multiplayer games * Fixed: SV/HV/CV parked on a slope are sliding away when not unpowered * Fixed: Turrets don't shoot if spawned with blueprint which had its turrets set to ON when saved * Fixed: Mirror Tool enables player to build 2 Warp Tanks / Warp Drives for a CV * Fixed: All blocks but HV Hover Engines removed leads to HV falling through the ground a loop-respawn (MP) * Fixed problem that when entering cockpit/passenger seat in a very big CV, the terrain did rebuild * Fixed: CV sometimes shooting at Sathium Asteroid around the Alien Space Station * Fixed: Offline Protection does not cover irregular/unsymmetrical large bases and CVs * Fixed Offline Protection exploit: Weapons can pin through the Offline Protection Shield when used in 3rd Person * Fixed: Possible to place a starter Block within a Offline Protection shield * Fixed: Moving items from inventory to toolbar could result in an error and the item being deleted (MP only) * Fixed possible exploit: Control Panel of other player does not close if base is set to faction/private * Fixed error when client had Control Panel open and server exited * Fixed: Starting a new game uses last used Save- or Server World Name Quelle: Steam Empyrion News